A Couple Moments on the Road of Life: Repost
by Epic Otaku Cherry
Summary: "I don't need anyone." "Uchiha or not, you're still human. Humans need other humans." "I don't need it. Needing someone is a weakness." "What a dirty boy you really are, Sasuke! It's now proven that you're really straight!" "Can you tell us, Sakura-chan? How are babies made?" T because Inner Sasu's a perv. Team 7 bonding and some SasuSaku. 3-shot for Sasuke's birthday: July 23.
1. Chapter 1: Appropriate Songs, Inners,etc

**Monday, July 23rd, 2012. Happy Birthday, Uchiha Sasuke!**

**Reposting: September 1st, 2012.**

* * *

**I deleted this story, then reposted it. But I thank the only 2 freaking people who reviewed the old one. I love you forever!**

* * *

**WARNING: I tried to underline all the song lyrics to show a difference between Sasuke's thoughts and the lyrics, but only a few would underline. I don't know why. So I hope you can see the difference.**

* * *

**Hey guys! I was planning on writing a one-shot of some memories Team 7 had between the Chuunin Exams and when Sasuke left, but it ended up becoming longer than I had hoped.**

**It's a 3-shot.**

**Since he's the birthday boy, our Sasuke-kun is going to do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Who's going to make me? I have better things to do. Like go back to finding out the truth with Orochimaru, Suigetsu, and Juugo. **

**Me: I'm the author here. Your world is paused until the next chapter, which comes out in 2 days. You have time, man. And I could always make this a NaruSasu instead of a Team 7 thing with SasuSaku.**

**Sasuke: I noticed you put Naruto's name first.**

**Me: I didn't know you knew that much about couple names. (In couple names, usually in anime, the person who is put first is often the more dominant one in the relationship. If there isn't one, it doesn't matter what order. Guys are just put first because of dominance, or just because.) And yes, that makes you the Uke, Sas**UKE**.**

**Sasuke: . . .Fine. EOC owns nothing but the plot. If she owned the songs, bands, people, or plot, she wouldn't be a teen an inch shorter than me (because she'd change my height) and I would have started to develop feelings for Sakura. Not quite in love yet, but getting there. *Phew* At least she's realistic and knows me better than others...**

**Thanks everyone! Now, scroll, read, and REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Weirdly Appropriate Songs, Inners, and More

_This_= song lyrics

_This_= thoughts

This=regular and speaking

**Sasuke POV**

_…Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet…_**(1)**

Group training had just ended with the team, and I decided to sit at the top of this hill that gives you a good view of the village. It's close to the Hokage Mountain. I found it one day, trying to search for some place where no one will find me.

It also has a very large Sakura tree. It looks…nice when it's blooming.

_Every room gets kept awake, by every sigh and scream we make…_

_Itachi…_

_Only when I stop to think about it…  
I. Hate. Everything about you. Why, do I, love you! (x2)_

_How can I still love you after everything you've done? I hate you! I train to kill you, but I still think of you as my big brother. Why?_

**FLASHBACK**

"_Nii-san, nii-san! Look, look!" I ran to my brother who had arrived through the door. I was 5, almost 6. "Mommy fixed up my dinosaur_**(2) **_from when I spilled my tomato juice on it and now it's as good as new! Can you play with us again?"_

_I held up my favorite green dinosaur at his face, and he bent down to me, pushing it out of the way gently._

"_Tomorrow, Sasuke." My brother replied, poking my forehead like he always did. "I need to finish my homework, but we can play tomorrow since I don't have school and after training. Is that alright with you?" _

_I pouted at first, then smiled widely, nodding my head furiously. "Yes, yes! But…"_

_My brother looked confused. "But…" he prompted._

_I held up my right pinkie, with a little pout. "Pinkie promise! The ultimate swear!"_

_He laughed a little and hooked his pinkie with mine. He smiled. "Pinkie promise."_

_Before he could go, I pulled his shirt to make him stop. "Wait! There's more!"_

_Now he was interested. He stood in front of me, waiting for what I was going to do._

_I gave him my dinosaur. "Hold him right in front of your heart!"_

_He did. "Curve his arm so it's right in front of his heart! Like what those people on TV did to their flag!'_

_He smiled, amused and did so. "See, now __**both **__of your right hands are on your heart!" He looked down, seeing that through the dinosaur, his right hand really was over his heart._

_I took the stance myself. "Now! Repeat after me! _'I, Itachi-nii-chan, swear'_"_

_He chuckled, but copied. "I, Itachi-nii-chan swear,"_

"'to play with my favorite person in the world, my awesome, epic, handsome, strong, brother Sasuke, and his fellow future ninja-dinosaur, Dino, tomorrow after my training. I swear!_"_

_More chuckles. "to play with my favorite person in the world, my awesome, epic, handsome, strong, brother Sasuke, and his fellow future ninja-dinosaur, Dino, tomorrow after my training. I swear!" _

"_There! Now you __**have **__keep your promise!" I took my dino back and hugged my brother tightly._

_He hugged me back. "Of course, _little _brother. Where'd you learn the word fellow and handsome anyway? Do you even know what they mean?"_

_I ignored the first comment. "Of course I do! I heard Father saying fellow and your teammate saying you were handsome. What's her name again? I just remember she has red markings on her face."_

"_Oh, Hana. She's an Inuzuka. It's a trait of theirs. Don't forget, she's my only teammate because of the class shortage and she graduated early with me."_

"_Do they all have dogs? And smell like them, too?"_

_Laughing. "Who knows?"_

"_By the way, some of the big kids were talking about you and her having babies together when you grow up. How are babies made again? I mean, I remember the storks bring them down from Heaven, but isn't there something you have to do before that? What is it?"_

_My brother looked a little nervous, and sick for once. I've never seen that face._

"_Oh, Sasuke…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

…_I hate everything about you! Why, do I love you!  
You hate everything about me! Why do you love me?  
I, Hate. You. Hate. I. Hate. You - love me!  
I hate everything about you! Why, do I love you!_

I rubbed my face, feeling tears at my eyes. _What happened, Brother?_

I looked into the sky. _There'd be a sunset soon._

I looked back into my memories with my team, offhandedly wondering what song would play next from my iPod Touch. Three Days Grace always seems to have the most weirdly appropriate songs. Like the one that just played.

…_Every street, in this city, is the same to me  
Everyone's got a place to be, but there's no room for me._

_Am I to blame? With the guilt and the shame hang over me.  
Like a dark cloud, that chases you down, in the pouring rain._

I was right. Three Days Grace again.

_But do I have a place here? Konoha?_

Of course I do! _As much as I hate sounding sentimental, I have a team, the Rookie 9 plus Hyuga's team as friends more or less, the villagers know me, and my family's home is here. I feel at home here._

…I really do.

…_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?  
When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you?_

The Rookie 9 and Hyuga's team…we don't know each other all that well. I barely know Hyuga and Lee' s other teammate…JenJen? No. Tenten. Yeah, that.  
Don't care.

Naruto…Kakashi…they care. I think. When Naruto and I aren't competing and he's not being stupid, I know he thinks of us of friends. Best friends. Maybe we are.

I sort of look up to Kakashi…like an uncle. Or father. Or something.

Sakura….speaking of which, here she comes. How come I didn't notice before? How long has she been there?

"Sasuke-kun…" she came out of the tree she was hiding behind walked up to me calmly. When she got to me, she sat down, next to me. Just looking at the sun.

I was confused. _I mean, she may have stopped her obnoxious fangirling, and I respect her more now, but it's not like her to ignore me. She's the one who came up to me after all._

Suddenly, she turned to me, taking my face into her hands. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

That's when I noticed how dirty she looked. Her short hair was disheveled with dirt and her clothes had small rips and more dirt. She had some scrapes across her body.

I remembered she was holding my face when she swiped her thumb below my left eye.

She looked at my face, not my eyes, softly. "You were crying."

I immediately turned away. Her hands dropped. "No, I'm not."

…_Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together when you've come un-done?  
Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_

I let the song play, hoping it would scare her away. She doesn't look like the rock type, and to novices, the singer's voice might sound like screaming to them. It's not, but I hope it would be enough.

Instead, she scooted closer to me. I looked at her, alarmed.

She looked at me and answered my unspoken question. "That's not going to scare me away, Sasuke-kun."

I looked the opposite way, asking what's been swirling in my head for a while now.

"Why are you here?"

She answered calmly, but with a soft voice. Normally, I would shoo her away, but her presence and voice…it sounds….soothing somehow.

"After you guys left, I did some extra training on my own. Then, I felt like watching the sunset and was heading to the Hokage Mountain when I felt your chakra signature. I saw you and you looked like you can use someone.

"I don't need anyone." I was a little miffed. _Who does she think she is? Has she been spending so much time with Naruto that he's rubbed off on her?_

She laughed lightly. But I noticed it was a dark kind of laugh. "Uchiha or not, you're still human. Humans need other humans."

"I don't need it. Needing someone is a weakness."

"No it isn't Sasuke. It's a strength. We all have weaknesses. Mine are obvious, but I'm working hard to improve on those areas and make up for it. Naruto has weaknesses but he makes up for them. You have them, too. They're just harder to find."

I turned to her swiftly. "Oh, and those are?" I smirked. I have few weaknesses, and she wouldn't know them. She may be smart, but she's still a girl who likes me.

"You're arrogant, ignorant, power-hungry, have a problem with abandonment so you closed yourself off, can love very strongly, despite popular belief, can be childish at times, haughty, and sometimes socially awkward. Just to name a few." She gave me a smile. _No, she's mocking me._

I thought to everything she said. _I can't believe it. She's...kinda right. But..._

"I can love strongly? What the hell does that mean?!"

"I mean familial, and even friendly-wise. You love your family very much, that much is obvious. Even Naruto's noticed it. You care about us, Team 7, whether you admit it or not. You wouldn't be so adamant to kill Itachi if you didn't love you family as much as you did. I bet, deep inside, you still love your brother."

I didn't look her in the eyes. I didn't want to know what I might see in her apple orbs. "I. **Don't. **Love my brother. I hate him and I **will** kill him."

I still looked down at the ground. I heard her soft voice (I'm sick of saying softly) say, "Yes, you hate him. But you love him deep down because after all that's happened, he's still you brother and you still share memories with him."

"He isn't my brother! What would you know about brothers, anyway! You're an only child!"

She paused for a moment. Then continued. "Team 7... I feel that you guys are my family. Kaka-sensei as the weird uncle or father figure, Naruto as the cute but sometimes stupid little brother, and you…as my brother sometimes…and…you know. You know I still like you."

I looked up at her face now, curious. "I thought you hated Naruto? Or used to? And what about your parents?"

In her eyes, I saw a flash of pain, but it left, leaving compassion. _For me…_

"I used to hate Naruto, but now the lug's growing on me. I hit him not only because he pisses me off and deserves it sometimes, but…"

She made a "come hither" motion with her fingers. I did, albeit skeptically. She whispered, "I sometimes hit him cuz I show my affection that way."

I gave her a weird look, pulling away.

"Yeah, women are weird." She replied, laughing.

But after, she scooting much closer to me, about a few inches from my side, and I didn't mind.

"And your parents?" I asked again, whispering. _Why am I whispering?_

"I was hoping never to tell you guys this, but my parents died. They were killed at the Invasion."

I was confused, and I whirled to face her, never noticing how close our faces were.

"What? But there were no casualties in the village for civilians." I remembered they were civilians. _That can't be right! She looked fine after the Invasion of Konoha! Sure, she was a little sad, but it was a short while after the Old Man-I mean the 3__rd__'s funeral! Everyone was sad! And now Naruto's rubbing off on me! Damn!_

She nodded. "There weren't. But my parents were visiting friends just outside the village. I guess they were coming early to see me at the Exams -they hadn't known I didn't make it to the Finals- and they were killed by one of the large snakes by the entrance. Kotetsu and Izumo told me, just before Sarutobi-sama's funeral."

I was shocked. _They were killed…and didn't know…_

"Why didn't you tell us!" _We're supposed to rely on each other right? Me, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura-we're a team! But I guess I shouldn't be talking…_

"I-I…" She looked down, ashamed. I had pulled away from her face so I wasn't so close -I just realized our proximity. "I didn't want to tell you because…I didn't want you to worry or baby me. And besides -after all you two, and even Kakashi-sensei had been through, what right do I have to talk? Until we became a team, I hadn't even appreciated them that much! And when I started to -when I wanted to show them a new me, a grown up me from the Exams and being with you all, they died! I just don't -I just don't feel…I was afraid to tell you all. So I led you on thinking they were still alive. I don't know if Kakashi-sensei knows, but Naruto-kun doesn't."

She was crying now, silently. _I feel…like I should comfort her…am I getting soft?_

On impulse, I pulled her into my arms, placing her head at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. When I did this, I wondered how much taller I am than her right now.

"Sasuke-kun…" She was shocked. She held onto me.

After a few moments of crying, she let go and dried her eyes and nose with tissues that seriously, honest to God, came out of nowhere. _WHERE, did those come from?_

"I'm not here for you to hold me. It's the other way around." Before I could ask what the hell she was talking about, she grabbed me, pulling the two of us against the large Sakura tree that I became so fond of, and held my head where I had held hers.

When my head stopped spinning from the sudden movement, I realized this was oddly…comfortable. She was sitting slightly on my lap, her arms wrapped around me, my head in the crook of her neck, but able to feel her heart beating very clearly, and her head resting on top of mine.

"It's a beautiful sunset, and I'm the only one here. You can let it out, Sasuke-kun. No one else will know." She whispered it.

"I don't need to cry if that's what you're saying Saku-" I hand, the one that wasn't around my back and softly caressing the nape of my neck, and wiped a tear of the few that I never knew were flowing.

I felt my throat choke up.

_The sun has set, I close my eyes. I pretend everything's alright.  
Drowning in anger, from all these lies; I can't pretend everything's alright._

_Are you _serious_, Red? _**(3)**_Now, is when my iPod decides to play that band! Was it playing songs this whole time? I don't even have any ear-buds plugged in so how did I not hear them?_

_Please don't let me fall forever; can you tell me it's over now?_

The tears didn't stop coming, and the pain in my chest didn't lessen. Sakura held me tighter and closer to her. It felt…nice. "Shh…" she soothed. "Let it all out…"

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master!  
I tried to save you but I can't find the answer.  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go!  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows._

_What'd I tell you about weirdly appropriate songs! I guess it not just 3DG_**(4)**_! _

"*sniff* Brother…mother…father….Cousin Shisui…" I choked out. _I sniffled! Sniffled! What am I? A little kid?_

Sakura swayed a little, humming along with the song, saying all the while, "I'm here…let it out…it's okay…"

In a few seconds, I was outright bawling, crying, sobbing, coating her clothes with my tears and using all her tissues, covering them with my…*gulp*…snot. _It's not like her clothes weren't dirty in the first place…they can't get any dirtier now._

I felt some of her own tears falling on my head. _Is she crying for me?_

I snuck a look at her face. They were silent tears, but still tears. _Yes. She is…I almost can't believe it…_

_Caught in the darkness, I go blind.  
Can you help me find my way out?  
Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence!  
Can you tell me it's over now?_

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go!  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows._

_I'm holding onto you (x2)_

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go!  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows!_

At the end of the song, Sakura reached for my iPod. Still…occupied, I nodded at her, answering her unspoken question of turning it off.

"I think I've had enough for today." I said…softly. _I'm really starting to hate that word._

She turned it off for me, and went back to wrapping her arms around me, watching the last seconds of the sunset and the last of her tears falling. Soon, my tears stopped, too.

* * *

***20 minutes later***

Now, we were just sitting, holding each other and looking blankly at dark blue-black sky. Damn. That sounded like something from a romance novel. I'm getting soft.

I looked up at her, something suddenly occurring to me. "Why aren't you…"

She finished for me. "…fawning over you? I haven't done that for a while, Sasuke-kun. At least, not on a large scale."

"So you don't like me anymore?" I was confused. Does she still like me? She just said so earlier…geez, women are so complicated.

She giggled some, seeing my look. "Yes, I still really like you. But that doesn't mean I have to dote on you and fawn and stuff."

"So you've given up trying to make me like you?"

She nodded. "Yes. A little while ago, actually. It'll probably never happen, and I'll settle as friends. That's enough for me."

"So you'll move on to Naruto?" I don't know why, but my stomach twisted at the thought. _Why?_

"No! Never. I know Naruto likes me, but I don't think I can ever like him like that. Besides; I want to try getting him to like Hinata-chan more and notice her. **(5)**"

I was taken back. "The Hyuga girl still likes him?"

She nodded, a smile on her face. It was a fun, happy smile. I…like it. _She kinda looks pretty like that. I don't know what it is about dirt, dried tears, scrapes, and bruises, coupled with a smile that makes someone pretty. Hey…I just cracked a joke! And it was good!...Holy crap Naruto really is rubbing off on me!_

"I think she really cares for him…they'd be good together." She fell silent, and I knew she was thinking about what she feels for me. _Do you think she…_loves_ me? Nah…we're only 13. What would she know? Oh, well. I'll find out someday._

We sat in silence for a little longer.

I spoke up. "You won't tell anyone…right?" I blushed a little bit, pushing myself more into her shoulder.

She giggled, also pulling me closer. "You're so cute when you're tsundere**(6)**, Sasuke-kun. And this will stay a secret between us. I swear."

Still blushing and…hiding myself, I mumbled. "I'm not cute. Uchiha's aren't cute." _I am not tsundere._

"Yeah, you are sometimes. I guess Uchiha's are hot most of the time, though. *giggle* But I bet you were adorable as a child Sasuke-kun." She froze, and I guessed she was thinking she made a mistake.

"It's okay," I reassured. "Maybe I'll show you guys a picture someday. My mother, too." I unconsciously…snuggled myself into her. _I'm getting too soft…but I guess I'm allowed to be like that once in a while…a long while._

"I'm sure she was beautiful, Sasuke-kun." I nodded.

"Yeah…she was. By the way…"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be getting home? It's already past dark."

"No, I'm fine. A night under the stars wouldn't hurt anyone. You're staying too, anyway, right?"

I reluctantly nodded. _It's not like I have someone waiting…I live alone in an apartment._

She made herself comfortable, sitting herself more into my lap and this time putting her head between my neck and shoulder, since mine wasn't occupying hers anymore.

Normally, I would have pushed her off and would have been very uncomfortable. _But she's so…her presence is comforting. She reminds me so much of…Mother this way. Maybe that's why I let her. I respect her more now. I think we just got…closer, bonded….I really am getting soft!_

"G'night…Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered as she fell asleep.

_Hmm…I guess we're stuck like this. _

I look down at her dirty, sleeping face. It was…pretty. _**Isn't she? Kind of like a…dirty angel. Wow, that sounded kinda wrong.**_

I froze. _Where'd that come from? I'm not feeling a chakra presence._

I looked everywhere as much as I could, being stationary. _Up? No. Down? Not feeling a thing. Left? Right? Behind? Forward? Zip, nada, zilch, nothing._

_***laughs*I'm you, you idiot! I'm what's called your Inner! Sakura-chan has one, too! Except, her's was awakened as a child, so her's is much stronger than me.**_

…_So you're me._

_**Yup.**_

_You have your own mind?_

_**Sorta. I'm like a part of you that you never reveal; like your inner thoughts and desires. Thus, I'm called an Inner.**_

_..._

_**Anyway, back to Sakura-chan. **_

_What about her? I'm ignoring the "-chan", by the way._

_**I noticed. Anyway, she really likes you, right? From the display, she might even love you. Or will soon.**_

_And?_

_**And, you don't hate her right?**_

_What? No!_

_**She's one of your precious friends whom you must protect, right?**_

…_Don't put it that way. It sounds sappy._

_**Whatever. The point is, you may not love her now but may later.**_

…_What the hell, dude!_

_**What? It's true! She's pretty, spunky, has great determination, she can grow to become powerful even if she isn't now, she's smart, may be violent but it's still her, and she GENUINELY CARES FOR YOU!**_

_She can have Naruto. He likes her right?_

_**I'm afraid he'll fall in love with her, honestly. But no, she can't have anyone but you. Only you. As for Naruto…we can help her set him up with Hinata. She's practically in love with the guy.**_

_Itachi needs to die first._

_**I know, duh! After we kill him, since he's out of the way and won't be a threat anymore, we can go for Sakura-chan. Then, when we fall for her –she'll still love us, I don't doubt it- we'll eventually marry her and rebuild the Uchiha clan!**_

…_Whoa. Geez, man; one step at a time. And how do you know we'll fall in love with her? _

_**I'm going to make you fall in love if it kills me; you're not going to die loveless. And do you feel you'll ever fall for someone else? Ino? No, she's slowly getting over us and **__**just NO**__**. Hinata? She loves Naruto, we went over this. Tenten? You barely know her and I think she and Neji will develop a thing someday. I swear it! Temari? Too old for us, and I think she has her eyes on Shikamaru... or picks on him, same diff…and she's a little scary. And I don't want a blue-eyed (granted, it's teal but still) blonde. Naruto and Ino are enough. No, Naruto's enough. A random chick we'll meet in the future? Hell no. We care about Sakura (as a friend) and if we try, it could develop into true love.**_

…_Neji with a girl? And who's Temari?_

_**Oh! I forgot! Temari is the blonde that's Gaara's older sister. She's the eldest of the Sand Sibs.**_

_How do you know that if I don't? Aren't you me? And the Sand Sibs? They've gotten a nickname now?_

_**Because I was paying attention, Mr.-Power-is-everything. And yes, the Sand Sibs. It's actually the Sand Siblings, but Sibs for short. I don't know who came up with it though.**_

…_  
_

_**I think we should wrap up this chapter. EOC thinks it's getting too long and that she'll never finish it at this rate.**_

_Chapter? EOC? Who? Finish what?_

_**I'm going to sleep. Think about it, alright?**_

_What? Sleep? Wait, answer my question!_

I sighed. _He's -I'm -It's gone._

I looked down at Sakura again, brushing her hair of her face gently. _It was in her eyes and was bothering me. That's all._

_Me and Sakura, huh? What was it that Kakashi called it? SasuSaku? Whatever. _

I sighed again, resting my head on the pinkette's, closing my eyes. _Maybe we can be together. Someday. *Yawn* I hope we don't have training in the morning. Oh, wait -we do. Oh, well. Oh wait, how are babies made, anyway?_

And I fell asleep beneath the stars in my renewed favorite spot underneath the Sakura tree, with my "friend", Sakura.

* * *

**Meanwhile, deep in Sasuke's mind.**

**Inner Sasuke POV**

_Can you feel the love, tonight?  
The peace the evening brings?  
The world for once, in perfect harmony,  
With all its living things_

"Hehe…I don't need an iPod to play music. I just need to know it. Or get Sasuke to find one on Youtube…See Mom, Brother? I _didn't _watch Lion King too many times. Just because we saw all 3 a million times means nothing."

I scratched my chin in thought. "Hm…hopefully, in a couple years, I can play 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' from Hercules. We all know how tsundere Outer is, so it'll apply. Maybe we can change a couple lyrics like 'get a grip girl' to 'get a grip dude'. Stuff like that. But who'll be the chorus?"

I took Shikamaru's thinking stance. Then the Thinking Statue or whatever-its-name-is stance. Then back to Shikamaru's. "This one is more comfy. So, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and….I'm sure we'll know somebody else by then. There are other guys we know, but I want a funny guy who likes pissing Outer off besides Naruto. I hope we'll meet him in a few years…**(7)**"

"And then there's the Curse Mark that pedophilic freak gave us…can Outer control it? I don't like thinking of depressing stuff…"

Suddenly a bulb went on over my head. No really. It's Sasuke's mind after all.

I snapped my fingers. "Hold Justin-Timberlake-performing-'Sexy Back'-in-my-honor! I need to find a way to meet Inner Sakura, first! I heard Inners can communicate! Now, to find out how…I'll be with you someday my love!"

* * *

***With Sasuke real quick***

"Achoo!" Sasuke just sneezed in his sleep, having a weird feeling, but not coming out of his slumber.

***With Inner Sakura***

* * *

**Inner Sakura POV**

"Achoo! Someone's talking about me! I hope it's Sasuke-kun's Inner! I have a feeling he's been awakened!"

I pumped my fist. "We'll be together someday, my love! And we _will _communicate some way!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**(1): **The song is "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. I love that band.  
**(2):** In the flashbacks, we saw Sasuke with an adorable, stuffed, dinosaur.**  
****(3): **The song that is playing at the time is "Shadows" by Red. So, Red is the band.**  
(4):** 3DG=Three Days Grace. Get it?**  
(5): **Let's say, in this universe, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten are good friends.**  
(6):** Here's a link to one of my fave sites with a great definition and anime examples: /Main/Tsundere. In short, it's a person who is obstinate and stubborn in showing affection. Usually, it applies when one is in love, but you don't have to be. Yandere is the complete opposite, where the person openly shows their affection, without hiding it. Like Naruto can search for the definition of Yandere on that site, too.**  
(7): **If you didn't notice, I was talking about Suigetsu. Sai, too, but not as much, since in the series, Sasuke doesn't really know him.

**Don't forget to review! I won't update DoOver if you don't~!**

**I hope you like the minor changes I made to it!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Summer Day

**Tuesday, July 24th, 2012.**

**Wednesday, July 25th, 2012.**

* * *

**REPOST DATE: September 1st, 2012.**

**I deleted the old one, but reposted it. This is the re-post. I hope you like the small changes I made. Thanks so much to the 2 peeps who reviewd the other one!**

* * *

**Sasuke, since this is for you, you're doing the disclaimer. Just do it. I'm not in the mood to argue right now.**

**Sasuke: *Sigh* Echo doesn't own anything but the plot and my Inner.**

**WARNING!  
**

**This chapter has the use of the word "f**k" multiple times. Mostly because of a song. Sasuke's Inner is also a perv, so...but it's still rated T. I'm 13, people. I have boundaries.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Summer Day

**Sasuke POV**

Today was sunny, hot, bright, and just the epitome of summer.

Today was the day I called the team to help me clean the Uchiha Manor. I don't live there-I live in an apartment. I just felt…that it should be cleaned at least, after 5 years.

It'll take a while-the main house is big enough.

"Knock, knock, Teme/Sasuke-kun/Sasuke!"

Hmph. Am I the only one that found it weird that they talked in unison?

I moved over to the door and opened it, taking in everyone's appearance.

Kakashi was shirtless with gray board shorts with green swirls on them. _Swimsuit? Probably. But why? _He –obviously- had his mask on. He didn't have his headband.

Naruto was wearing a pale orange T-shirt and black and orange board shorts. He didn't have his headband either.

Sakura… "What the hell are you wearing, Sakura?"

She looked confused at my sudden outburst. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Naruto joined me. "That's what I said! Why are you wearing….**_that_**? And at 8 in the morning?"

Now she was just lost. "What are you guys talking about?"

Kakashi explained for her. "They mean, it's too little. Too much skin, Sakura."

"But I'm just wearing a pink tank and jean short-shorts and flip-flops! What's wrong with that?" She had her face in a sort of angry pout and her hands on her hips.

"It's still too little Sakura-chan!"

"I agree with the usuratonkachi, for once, Sakura. You shouldn't walk around in such little clothing -much less so early."

"It's not! And it's warm out, even if it's morning! Why do you have a problem now when you've seen me in less?"

"…that sounds _so _wrong, Sakura-chan."

"Perv." I hit the dobe on the head.

"Maybe we have, but we're not comfortable with you wearing that little around the village." Kakashi had his face buried in that stupid, orange, book of his. I'm going to seriously hate orange one day. Like a bull. _That color's freaking everywhere._

Sakura looked skeptical and a little offended. "Okay. So it's fine if I prance around in a bikini or even towel occasionally in front of you guys, but it's not okay if I'm in a tank and shorts around the village." Her voice was flat- sarcasm.

"Yeah! Though the towel thing…let's keep that at a minimum, Sakura-chan. That's a little embarrassing. Although I don't mind that much~."

She hit the idiot over the head for the last comment. I ignored it. "That's right, Sakura." I nodded while saying this.

"I'm glad you get our point, Sakura." Kakashi pat the pinkette over the head, not noticing the dark look on her face. In fact, none of us did.

"...Uh, Sakura-chan?" She was silent for too long.

"Saku-" I started, but she interrupted.

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE, YOU MORONS!" As weird as it is to say, she had her angry face on, and was strangling Naruto. _I don't want to be in his position._

"Who are you guys? My dad? My eternal guardians or people who are equally ridiculously over-protective?" She finally let go of Naruto's throat, noticing his face going blue.

"*coughcough* D-dhat nambe souds coovl, Lakuva-jen. *coughcough*"

"What?" I asked the idiot. He made no sense.

"I think he said, 'that name sounds cool, Sakura-chan." Kakashi said.

"Agh!" Sakura lightly pulled at her hair, not wanting to tear it out. She crossed her arms. "I'll admit I'm a little flattered, but seriously, this is ridiculous. What's worse is that you **all **agree on it."

Naruto had finally stopped coughing and the color on his face was back to normal. "It's because we care, about you, Sakura-chan! We can't have anyone else looking at you funny, because _we're _**your** team, and the only guys who can do that, as weird and wrong as that sounds. We'll pound any guy that thinks he can pick you up!"

Although still looking a little miffed, her eyes softened (hate that word**(1)**) and she sighed. "Fine. But the only way for me to forgive you guys and not strangle you to death, is a group hug." She held her arms out.

Naruto immediately went it, rubbing his face with hers affectionately, similar to a puppy. Normally, she'd push him off but since she literally asked for it, she let him.

Kakashi put his book away to who-knows-where and joined the hug.

There was a space left. "Come on, Teme! Get in!"

I shook my head. "Sasuke-kun, please get over here and give us a real hug lest I strangle your precious neck." Sakura gave a sickly sweet smile.

At first I was skeptical, then I walked over to join. _First she wants to kill you, then hug you, then kill you if she doesn't get the hug. And you know she can strangle you if she wanted to. Women are so confusing._

We hugged for a couple seconds or so, then let go.

"So," Kakashi started. "With that done; Sakura, do you have your swimsuit?"

My teammate nodded. "Yup! It's under what I'm wearing!"

I was confused. "Why do you need all of those?"

Naruto looked at me, excited. "Because, later, we're going swimming at the new pool!"

I raised an eyebrow. "We need to clean the manor." I stated.

"I mean _later _during a break, Teme!"

"Didn't I tell you to wear a swimsuit, Sasuke?" I nodded to my teacher's question.

I briefly looked down at what I was wearing; dark blue board shorts with the Uchiha flag on the corners and pockets. I was shirtless. _I wore them without knowing why. Kakashi never did say why until now._

"Well, are you going to close that door and get cleaning supplies so we can start or not?" I asked, pulling a broom and dustpan out of the closet nearby.

"Yup!" _Again with the unison._

My team closed the door behind them and picked other cleaning supplies out of the same closet I pulled mine.

"Let's get to it! Let's start with the…." Kakashi started. They all looked at me, since this was my old home, I'd know it best.

"The living room." I finished.

"The living room!" Naruto echoed.

He ran to what he assumed was the direction to the living room. Surprisingly, he was going the right way.

"Better not break anything, Dobe!" I called after him.

"I won't!" He called back. For some reason, I trusted that he wouldn't break anything. _I guess I just trust him anyway. He's my friend, right?_

"That goes for you guys, too." I motioned my head at my other teammates. Their expressions were serious, knowing how much this place meant to me and my past here.

"You can count on us." Kakashi nodded his head and then went after Naruto.

I started following when he turned down the hall. Sakura caught up.

She bumped her shoulder lightly with mine, then put her hand on it.

We stopped walking. "You can trust us Sasuke-kun." She said….softly (HATE that word now) with a small smile and a little blush. _So she still likes me…it's reassuring, for some reason._

Then she went after our other teammates.

I had a feeling she wasn't just talking about my family's home.

* * *

It's been 3 hours since we started cleaning and now we were sweeping the large hallways in another wing of the manor.

Throughout our cleaning, music was being played from each our iPod Touches. I had a navy one with black swirls and the Uchiha fan on the back.

Sakura's was red with what I assume is the Haruno symbol on the back. You know, the white ring on her clothes?

Naruto's, predictably, was orange but oddly enough had a black outline and the red swirl that is on the back of Konoha's ninja vests and that's also on Naruto's jacket. I don't know what it means, though.

Kakashi's was a gray-silver with dark green lines. It had a chibi, gray, wolf on the back.

Kakashi had given us the iPods as one-year anniversary as a team. We gave him an exclusive box set of Icha Icha movies and side stories.

We were really grateful for our gifts, so when Kakashi's iPod broke (by accident -promise), we pitched our money and effort into get him the latest version of the Touch at the time, all personalized for him with an iTunes card, like he did for us.

Needless to say, there was some sappy hugging and thank-you's, but that's the story of how each of us acquired such awesome iPods.

Right now, Naruto was "dancing" (I have no idea if he's trying to call a demon from hell, or if he just really needs to use the bathroom, but I chose "dancing") and mouthing the lyrics to a song that was playing on my iPod.

_…I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, but I got something that'll get you there.  
Said she's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari, but the way you play the game ain't fair._

Now Sakura's joining in, but more dignified and still sweeping at the same time as using the broom as a microphone. She was actually singing a little, and she sounded sort of good. Better than average, let's say that.

_I pity the fo~ol, that falls in love with you_

Naruto did the _Ah~_

_She's a gold digger_

Naruto echoes, _She's a gold digger_

_Ooh, I got some news for you, why don't you tell your f**king boy~friend._

Naruto was actually sort of singing, but thank God he didn't sound like Tora being hugged by his (I'm sure he's male, right?) owner; I forgot her name but don't care to remember. _Poor cat; I'd hate coming back to that crazy woman everyday…_

Naruto sounded…average. Not very good, but average.

"Sasuke-teme, join us!"

I looked at the idiot. "No."

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! It'll be fun! Hurry before the song ends!"

I didn't look away from my wiping the floor. "No."

"Why not, Sasuke? It'll be…interesting."

I looked up at my sensei in surprise. "I thought you were cleaning the hallway bathroom?"

He nodded. "I did."

"Why don't you join us, too, Kakashi-sensei! Then Sasuke-teme will _have _to join."

I scoffed. "Like he will. I highly doubt that our sensei will sing to Sleeping with Siren's cover of 'F**k You' by Cee Lo. If he does, I'll join you in the next line."

I saw Kakashi smirk then. _Oh, no. What did I get myself into?_

_…**Now baby, baby, baby, why oh why do you want to hurt me so bad?**_

I was staring dumbstruck at my teacher, barely noticing Naruto making that "tch" noise or whatever with his mouth to go along with the song, and Sakura echoing _**so bad, so bad, so ba~d.**_

**_I tried to tell my mama, but she told me it's one for your da~d._**

Our silver haired sensei motioned his hand toward me, while Naruto and Sakura were doing their echoes, signaling that it was my turn.

_Why __**this **__line?_

_**So I tell her like, why? Why? Why, oh baby~. **_

Now Sakura's turn.

_**I love you! Still thinking of you~, oh!**_

Then we finished the rest of the song. I paused the next song on my iPod, so I could a question.

"You can **sing**, Kakashi? Since when?"

"Yeah, yeah! When?" Naruto was jumping up and down, eager like the hyperactive imbecile he is. _I'm anxious to hear, too, but still. I can't believe I'm best friends with him._

"Well, I can't say I'm fantastic, but I'm pretty good. It's just one of those hidden talents, you know?" With that, Kakashi went to helping us clean this ridiculously large hallway.

"You were good Kakashi, but you can never be a Kellin Quinn. **(2)**" Sakura said, her finger on her chin, contemplating.

We all turned to her.

"What? Kellin's voice sounds pretty sexy to me, especially in this song. Kaka-sensei's sort of is, but not the sort of thing I'm into. Geez, that sounded wrong." More stares. Then an outburst.

"WHAT? Sexy? You can't say something like that!"Naruto was shaking our teammate furiously, looking almost scared.

"I didn't know you were into a band like this anyway, to even know his name." I said, curious.

Sakura pulled the orange knucklehead off of her, and went farther into the hallway, done with her part.

"I'm a 13-year old girl, Naruto. I'm perfectly allowed. I mean, if you're allowed to crack a couple lewd jokes and you're younger than me, can't I say sexy? You sound like an 8-year-old. And Tenten got me hooked on SWS. She also introduced me to My Chemical Romance. Frankie's scorpion tattoo on his neck, I'm almost ashamed to say, made me swoon in the 'I Don't Love You' music video. And Gerard's found the Fountain of Youth. What kind of 35-year-old looks that good**(3)**? I think he looked best a couple years back when his hair was died black and shoulder-length." She was babbling some.

Silence.

. . . .

"You do know that Gerard's married and has a daughter, right? There are rumors of another on the way, but I don't know if they're true." That was Kakashi. His voice brought Naruto and I out of our shocked stupors.

"That girl on Hyuga's team is into rock and alternative music?"

"OUR SAKURA-CHAN HAS LOST HER INNOCENCE! NO!" Naruto-baka was running around in panicked circles, clutching his head.

"_Tenten _and Neji more or less like the same kind of music, so they often share bands. According to her, Neji's more into hardcore than she is, but she can take some. Pierce the Veil**(4)**, is one of her faves, but Red **(5)** was just introduced to her, and now she's addicted."

After answering me, she walked over to Naruto and hit him harshly over the head. "What the **_hell_** is that supposed to mean Naruto!"

Cowering on the floor, he mumbled, "Nevermind. You're fine."

"Hmph! That's better." With that, she picked up her broom and moved on to the next room, seeing as we were now done with the hallway.

"You guys coming?" She entered the room, and soon, the rest of us followed.

* * *

It's now 4, and our break. Kakashi dragged me -literally- to the pool.

Right now, Sakura and Naruto were having a water fight, I was relaxing for once on a lounge chair, and Kakashi was lying on one of those bed-like floaters, reading his infamous orange book. He was farther away, and the book was apparently waterproof- just in case he got splashed.

By the way, Sakura was wearing a dark pink and white 2-piece swimsuit, with red cherries and sakura blossoms on it. Like a bikini, but more skin is covered.

"Teme! Come play Chicken with us!" Naruto was shouting at me, and I contemplated playing. _Maybe I should play. I always liked kicking Naruto's ass._

_**Of course you're playing! We can partner with Sakura! With her luscious legs wrapped around our neck…mm!**_

_Inner? You haven't said anything till now all day! And you're such a pervert._

_**I was taking a nap, and yes; I am indeed a pervert. A proud one, too. Now go play -Sakura-chan is tapping your shoulder and bending down. I want to look at those small, but lovely breasts of hers!**_

_P-perverted bastard! She's 13! So are we!_

_**So? I have an advanced mind, as do you. Now talk to her already!**_

I snapped out of my head and found Sakura indeed bending down to tap my shoulder. When she noticed I was finally paying attention, she spoke.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you want to play with us?" I stared at her for a minute, then my eyes flashed to her chest. _They are small…well she's 13, but they're kinda…cute? HOLY F**K! What am I __**DOING**__? Thank God she didn't notice me looking!_

_**See? Hinata's are the biggest out the Rookie 9 plus Gai's team, and Ino's second. Tenten is kinda small even if she is older, but I assume that Sakura's still **__**smaller. But I like 'em small, cuz they're cute. Do you think they'll fit in my hand? I do.**_

_SHUT. UP! You're turning me into a pervert!_

Before he could say anything else, or wonder how much he knew about the girls' breasts to compare them while in my body, I responded to Sakura.

"Aa. Let's go. Who's Naruto pairing up with?"

She took my hand –unconsciously, I guess- and led me into the pool. Naruto hearing me, answered my question.'

"Myself! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another him "poof"-ed into existence. _I should have known he would have used a clone…Kakashi would have given an unfair advantage with his height and strength, even if Naruto's the shortest of all of us._

When Sakura and I got into the water, I bent down so she can climb onto me.

When she was sitting on my shoulders, I stood to my full height.

"Let's kick Naruto's ass, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Yeah."

_**Ahh…those silky, shapely thighs, they feel so nice under our hands…she's going to grow into quite the woman, in the years to come! I kinda hope she doesn't develop huge breasts- you know, like that blonde Hokage?**_(6)_**- cuz I like small ones. Plus, it wouldn't be…Sakura. But I'll love them anyway.**_

…_Just shut up long enough for me to kick Naruto's ass. Please. By the way, how long will I have to live with you?_

_**The rest of your life. Likely. And I don't feel like going away.**_

…_I'm fucked._

_**No, really? Love you too, man.**_

I snapped out of it just in time to hear Kakashi say, "Go!". He was our referee.

Immediately, the Naruto on the bottom (the real one) and I tried to topple the other over, our hands clutched together like they do in Sumo.

Suddenly, I saw him smirk evilly.

"What?" I asked, having a bad feeling.

He looked up at our partners, seeing that Sakura was busy with his clone, but the clone was still listening. He whispered.

"I saw where your eyes went, Sasuke. I also saw you blushing when she was trying to get your attention and when she first got on your shoulders. Granted, she was blushing, too, but this is **you**."

On the outside, I was still fighting, but on the inside, I was shocked. _I blushed? I don't blush!_

I guess he knew what I was thinking, because he continued.

"It was small, but I noticed, and I think Kakashi-sensei did, too.. You're lucky that Sakura's pretty innocent and oblivious sometimes and didn't notice at all. What a dirty boy you _truly _are, Sasuke! It's now proven that you really **are **straight!"

I blushed again a bit, but more out of anger than embarrassment. With a sudden burst of strength, I pushed to moron over.

Coincidentally, Sakura had done the same thing at the same time I had.

"Whoo-hoo!" she cheered. "Take _that_, Naruto!"

After another moment, Sakura asked me to put her down. We both knew that she could have just fallen back into the water or something, but I didn't say anything. Neither did she, obviously.

I reached my arms up and plucked her from my shoulders using my hands on her slim waist. _It's a good thing I have long arms, as weird as that sounds._

_**Such a nice waist, stomach, arms, everything! Our Sakura-chan is pretty petite, but I love it! She's perfect for us!**_

_Shut up, you!_

When she was back to standing on her own in the water, she turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I noticed she was blushing.

"That was fun! Let's play again!" Since she was holding on longer than I thought, I hesitantly wrapped my own arms around her, pulling her to me slightly. _She _is _small…_

_**Ahh…I know you didn't but I noticed how good her breasts feel against out bare chest…They're so round!**_

Cue blush. _Please let go, Sakura! I can't deal with this imbecile any longer!_

_**Who are you calling imbecile? Just because I have hormones and embrace them while in this stage people call puberty and you don't doesn't make me an imbecile!**_

Since she didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon, I asked her a question. "Now that I think about it, couldn't you have pushed Naruto off earlier?" I was referring to her unusual amount of physical strength.

She pulled back from my shoulder and neck so we can look face-to-face. She put a finger to her lips, thinking. "Now that I think of it, I guess I could have. Huh. I'll do it next time."

_**Doesn't she look adorable like that? Her short pink hair wet, her apple green eyes sparkling, her slender finger against her thin, but delicious and full-looking pink lips?**_

_I guess she does look kinda cute…and since when were you the poet?_

_**I've always been poetic. **_

_…Sure._

Then, our eyes met. We were just staring at each other, almost dazed. I saw something in her eyes. _Is that…love? No. We're only kids…barely teens. Affection. There. At least she really does care, though…_

We stayed like that until Naruto shouted us out of our stupor. "Let go of my Sakura-chan, Teme! Are we going to play again or what!"

We quickly let go of each other, and Sakura took a stand next to me, saying to Naruto, "I'm not yours, Naruto-kun! We've been over this! And we're sure as hell going to play and win again! **Shannaro**!"

She turned back to me, and I nodded.

I helped her back onto my shoulder, and we spent the next hour in the water like kids playing Chicken, Sharks and Minnows, Marco Polo, splashing each other, splashing Kakashi, and having inadvertently growing closer.

* * *

It's now 10 o'clock in the evening, and we just finished cleaning the entire manor.

For dinner, we ate bento that Sakura had apparently brought with her. It consisted of mainly rice, onigiri, vegetables and different kinds of meat. I had beef, Naruto had pork, and Kakashi had teriyaki chicken.

In my bento, I noticed I had extra tomatoes. It made me smirk. _So she remembered._

I also noted that Naruto had apparently brought 1 instant ramen cup, since Sakura wouldn't let him bring more. Miso, of course.

Anyway, that was at 7.

Now, we were in one of the large, almost empty rooms with futons.

We arranged them so they sort of looked like a weird capital "E", but on its side.

Naruto, Sakura and I were all next to each other, with Sakura in the middle and Naruto on her right and me on her left. Above our heads, was Kakashi. Kakashi's head was next to Naruto's, and his legs at mine.

Get it?

Anyway, Naruto was trying to take Kakashi's book to find out what the hell was so appealing about it.

He finally got it, but Kakashi snatched it out of his hands before Naruto could open it. "You're too young for something like this, Naruto."

I couldn't resist a remark. "Like we're too young for alcohol?**(7)**" I smirked, remembering the time a week ago when Kakashi had given us alcohol without us knowing at first, and then disappearing to observe us. The 3 of us ended up passing out under the large Sakura tree. (Not the one at my spot. This was a different place)

"He has a point, Kaka-sensei." Sakura joined.

"That was an experiment. This is porn- this is not good for your 13-year-old eyes. Or brain." Kakashi replied.

Naruto sighed impatiently. "We know it's porn, but I've been wondering..."

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"What's _in _porn, exactly? I mean, Pervy Sage wrote it, and when he was teaching me the Rasengan and Summoning, he never actually told me what the hell he was putting in those books of his. And when he does research, he goes to spy on women in the Hot Springs. I honestly don't see what's so appealing about it."

"Me, too. I was wondering also." I joined in. _Does it have to do with how children are made?_

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other, then at us, completely shocked.

"You two haven't had…_the Talk_, have you?" Kakashi asked tentatively.

"What 'Talk'? Does Sakura-chan know?" Naruto took the words right out of my mouth.

"U-um, yes, I know. It u-uh, h-has to do with how ch-children are m-made." She was blushing and stuttering. _Reminds me of how that Hyuga girl acts around Naruto…_

"How are children made?" At my question, Kakashi burst out laughing. Rolling on the floor and holding his stomach and everything.

"Haha! Oh my God, that's so cute! They don't even know! How does Sasuke plan to rebuild his clan without knowing! Oh my gosh this is hilarious! HA!"

Naruto and I each punched him, making him stop. Though he still snickered some. "Can you tell us, Sakura-chan? How are babies made?" I stared at her, telling her through my eyes that I wanted her to, also.

"Yeah, Sakura_-chan. _Tell them!" Kakashi laughed out.

"U-uh…a uh…some other time, guys. Not now." She got out, becoming even redder.

"Why not now?" I asked. Even redder she became. _I forgot how fun it was to fluster her..._

"Cuz I said so!" she shot back.

"That's a great comeback, Sakura-chan." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'm not telling you guys now, end of story! Let it go before I make you both wish you'd never been born!" _Ooh. She's pissed. I guess we'll get it out of her later._

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

For the next hour or so, the 4 of us just talked about things. Music, anime, manga, books (mainly Sakura and I since Kakashi mainly reads porn and Naruto rarely reads novels), all sorts of things.

A half hour ago, Kakashi went to sleep. The rest of us talked quietly or just watched him sleep.

Finally, it was time.

"Now?" Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear, though loud enough for me to hear.

The three of us looked at each other. We nodded in unison.

We all masked our chakra signatures as Sakura moved to Kakashi's head. Naruto moved to the sides of our sensei's face.

It was like we were in a huddle with Kakashi below us.

Anyhow, we looked at each other.

Sakura looked at me for approval, after checking the silver haired man's breathing and heartbeat.

I nodded at her, then at Naruto.

Naruto held up his hand. He slowly formed them into a fist, finger by finger, counting down.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Strike!_

Each of us immediately and swiftly maneuvered our hands to his mask; Sakura below Kakashi's nose, Naruto on either sides of his cheeks near his ear.

We were about to tear off the mask when Kakashi suddenly moved and used his each of his hands to grasp mine and Naruto's, then swerved out of reach of Sakura's as he sat up.

Naruto and I found ourselves with our heads at Kakashi's lap and Sakura was frozen in the same position as before.

When she snapped out of her faze, she exclaimed, "What the hell, Kaka-sensei! I thought you were asleep!"

He chuckled and let Naruto and I go as the two of us sat up. _Damn that sneaky bastard!_

"I _was_. I woke up from the dream I was having since it ended –you guys were pretty good to not have awoken me. Good job, you've become more stealthy- to find your guys' hands reaching towards my face. Instantly knowing what you were about to do, I took action. And there you have it."

Naruto groaned. "Can't you just let us see your face **once **at least, Kakashi-sensei? Because, obviously, this whole force and sneaking-up-on-you thing isn't working. But that doesn't mean we won't try."

I nodded in agreement. "Even I want to see it."

Sakura joined in. "Yeah! I mean, we have a clue. All we know is that you're handsome and judging from the outline of your face, you don't have blimp-lips, buck-teeth, or anything like that. "

Kakashi pretended to think, stroking an imaginary beard. "Hmm…"

Sakura continued. "I mean, we're you're students, right? You makeshift children, in a way? You love us, don't you? I mean, deep down inside, even if Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun wouldn't admit it, we all love you. So please, just for us?" She used a puppy-dog face. _That's a pretty good one…but I've never seen her use it. Then again, I can almost see why. She'd get a lot of people doing her every whim if she kicked it up a notch. And quite a few to do it right now. It just depends on their willpower. Let's just hope Kakashi's is weak._

Kakashi stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "Sorry, hun. Not happening. I have to admit, that was pretty damn cute. If my willpower was weaker, it might have worked. But it wasn't, so it didn't. Maybe I'll let you guys see it in the future. That could mean years, or months. The point is, you _may _see it someday. Now sleep. It's late."

Naruto cheered. "Yahoo! **(8) **There's hope yet again! Now. I'm going to sleep." With that said, he immediately climbed into his futon, put on his sleeping cap that came out of nowhere (like Sakura's tissues! Seriously, what is up with these people?) and fell asleep snoring in seconds.

Kakashi merely sighed. "New record. Well, good night. And don't try to take off my mask again cuz it isn't going to work." Then he climbed into his own and fell asleep.

Sakura and I got in ours, too.

* * *

***Half an Hour later, 11:37 pm***

_I can't sleep. I just can't. Fucking. Sleep. _

I was staring at the ceiling, waiting for a call for unconsciousness that will never come. _I wonder if Sakura is having the same problem._

I turned over to my right to find that she was just staring at the ceiling.

Feeling my stare, she turned over to me and found that I was also awake. "Can't sleep either, huh?" she whispered quietly, so she wouldn't wake Kakashi.

"Nope. Naruto's racket doesn't help in the least." Naruto…that kid was so loud, it made me wonder how I ever fell asleep after him after this year and 3 months of being a team. _Seriously. How did I ever fall asleep? I guess that's why I usually go to sleep before him- to avoid this._

"I know, right? It seems Morpheus**(9)** is too busy with Naruto to let us sleep, too." She joked. I smirked at her Greek Mythology reference. _If I remember right, she always liked Mythology. Especially Greek._

It fell silent. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't very comfy either.

She was obviously thinking. I was thinking about the time 2 weeks ago. The…moments we had under that Sakura tree on the hill.

_**Now's your chance! Kiss her, man!**_

_What? No!_

_**Do you want your only kiss to be Naruto? Twice, might I add?**_

_That second time was gravity's fault! It was an accident. __**(10)**__And one I would rather not speak of either._

_**An accident that wouldn't have happened in the first place had you only listened to Sakura when she said not to try to break the bind, since it would wear off in 2-3 days. **_

_I couldn't be stuck to the Dobe for 2 days! Much less 3!_

_**Didn't you two…bond over crapping and pissing?**_

_Don't put it that way. It sounds _**so **_**wrong**. And gay._

_**You know, if you guys started to listen to Sakura (and Kakashi) more, then a lot of "accidents" might not happen. Injuries, too.**_

…_Well, what about that time Naruto and I- Sakura told us not to hit it. How about that time we almost- no, Kakashi advised us not to go there anyway. _

_**See? I'm right. Now kiss her! You know you want to kiss those soft, pink, succulent, lips of hers.**_

_Why did I have to be stuck with __**another **__fucking pervert. First Kakashi. Then that Ebisu guy. Then that Jiraiya guy. Naruto is, too. Is everyone I know a perv?_

_**More or less.**_

…_How…reassuring. I'm going to leave now._

_**Wait a minute! You don't know how to leave me-**_

I sighed again. _Got rid of him for now._

"Sasuke-kun?" I heard a…soft (Ugh!) voice say.

"Hn?" the pink haired girl, who has recently been able to interpret my grunts even though I have been speaking more, took this as a "yes?". Which it was.

"You won't…you won't leave us, will you?" She looked sad, gazing up at me expectantly.

"No. I don't plan to." _I really don't think I'll leave. But if it comes to it, then I will. But…I hope not._

"But what about the curse mark?" She moved closer to me, to where her face was level with my neck. For some reason, I didn't mind. _I guess I'm just more comfortable with her…she also reminds me of Mother sometimes, too._

Since I was lying on my right side, my curse mark was visible on my left.

_I almost forgot about that thing…It hasn't activated for the past 3-4 weeks…_

"I-I…I don't know. I guess I'll deal with it when it comes." _Why did I stutter?_

Suddenly, I felt a soft pressure against my neck, at the mark. _Normally, it would hurt when touched, but not now._

The pressure got heaver for a second, then soon pulled away.

I looked down. _Did she just…Did Sakura just kiss my neck?_

_**Ooh, sexiness! It's getting hot in here!**_

She kissed it one more time, then whispered, "I hope everything's going to be alright. Please don't leave us…or…me…" and then she fell into a…soft **(HATE THAT WORD) **slumber in the crook of my neck and right shoulder. (I was laying partially on my back and partially on my side)

My face heated up. _Well…this is…quite the…predicament._

_**Man, she fell asleep! We could have gotten started now!**_

_With __**what **__exactly?_

_**Rebuilding the clan, of course! **_

_WHAT?_

_**I mean, we don't actually have to do the nasty now. We can just do a little of…this…and that**__(11)__** so we pick up skills, then after you kill Itachi, we can romp with Sakura-chan like bunnies! But no offense, I hope we never have a son with pink hair. If he does, he has to become as awesome as Natsu from Fairy Tail. He's like the only pink haired guy in anime. Or the only awesome one.**_

_What about Chrona from Soul Eater?_

_**That's different. Chrona's only a boy in the anime and a girl in the manga because Ookubo didn't know or care about** **hir**_(12) _**gender. And Chrona is totally psycho, as popular as…he/she is.**_

_...Coby from One Piece?_

_**Granted, he was sort of a coward at the beginning, but yeah, he grew pretty cool. Am I the only one who noticed that he's the only one who aged before the time skip? And **apparently**, a year didn't even pass till said Time Skip? Isn't that weird? Anyway, Natsu's cooler.**_

_..._

_**...**  
_

…_I'm going to sleep now._

_**You do that. I'll dream of nights with Sakura-chan or Inner Sakura-chan now if you don't mind.**_

…_'Night._

_**Night!**_

That said, he was gone.

I sighed again.

I felt Sakura snuggle into my body more, to the point where her body was on my futon and hers at the same time.

I moved closer, too. _For warmth. That's all._

Her hands were in tiny fists on my chest and her legs were somehow tangled with my own. _I can't believe I didn't notice that. __**How **__did I not notice that?_

I sighed again. _I'm going to die at a young age at this rate, if that "every time you sigh you lose 11 or something minutes of your life" thing is true._

I wrapped my left arm around her back, inadvertently pulling her closer. _What the hell? The worst that can happen is Naruto and Kakashi taunting in the morning, which I could deal with._

"Sasuke-kun…" The girl muttered my name in her sleep, snuggling into my neck again.

I smiled. It was small, but still a smile. "Goodnight, Sakura." I rested my head against hers and fell asleep.

_I don't love you now, I know that for sure. But maybe in the future, after __**he's**__ out of the way…maybe I will and we can be together. All I ask though, is for you to never stop caring…or loving. I've never had someone care so unconditionally and I don't want it to end. So please Sakura, don't give up on me…_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**(1): **In the last chapter, "soft" was used often, and since it's Sasuke's POV, he technically used it a lot. That's why he hates it and got sick of it.

**(2): **Kellin Quinn is the lead singer of Sleeping With Sirens. The song that they were singing to was SWS's cover of "F**k You" by Cee Lo. I loved the song so I had to put it in somehow.

**(3): **Gerard Arthur Way, nicknamed "Gee", is the lead singer of My Chemical Romance. Yes, for those of you who know him, he turned 35 on April 9th of this year. He doesn't look like he's 35 at all, huh?

**(4): **Pierce the Veil is a hardcore/rock band. I don't know if many of you will like them, but I love them. My fave songs by them are (#1) "I Don't Care If You're Contagious" and (#2) "Bulletproof Love".

**(5): **Red is a band mentioned in the last chapter. Their song, "Shadows", was put in there. Remember?

**(6): **Tsunade recently took office about less than a month from now. He'll be leaving kinda soon, don't worry.

**(7): **I read a doujin(shi) once in which Kakashi took Team 7 to a small clearing under a Sakura tree and gave them sake and left. Naruto and Sakura hadn't seen or smelled sake before, so they didn't know it was alcohol and drank it. They got a little drunk. Sasuke knew it was alcohol, but eventually drank it anyway. First Naruto passed out, then Sakura. Before Sasuke did, he parted Sakura's hair and it was a cute moment. He then fell unconscious. I think Kakashi was watching the whole thing in a tree. It's called Hanami, and I know there's an English and Spanish version of it on Youtube.

**(8): **I was thinking of Black*Star from Soul Eater when I wrote that part. Aren't they a lot alike? For those of you who don't know of Soul Eater, it's one of the best anime/mangas ever. But make sure you read both the manga and anime since the anime swerved from the manga at a point. And Chrona is a girl in the manga (just decided, apparently) and a boy in the anime, to clear up any confusion. Why? Ookubo, SE's creator, didn't know or care about hir (often used for hermaphrodites, or alike) gender. So lately in the manga, it was decided (sort of) that Chrona's a girl. I don't blame them for not making him/her a boy in the manga; Chrona's much more feminine there. It'd make more sense.

**(9): **Morpheus is the Greek god of sleep and dreams. When someone says, "...fell into the arms of Morpheus" they mean to fall asleep.

**(10): **Naruto and Sasuke kissed a second time. Shippuden Episode 194. I DIED laughing.

**(11): **In anime and manga, whenever a pervert talks about sex or something, they always say "this and that". Mostly because it's not M-rated and there won't be actual intercourse. Sometimes they don't know what their talking about but mostly they do, and who heard them say that or whoever they said it to don't know, and ask, "...this? And...that? What does that mean?". It's kinda funny actually. Sometimes, another character who knows what they're talking about says something like, "Whoa, hold it. This is a kids' show, remember?" More like Teen, but that makes it funnier.

**(12): **hir is a term that I found a lot when looking up Chrona's gender. I assume it is used to describe someone who is a hermaphrodite or who's gender is unknown.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, and read my other story DoOver and REVIEW that!**

**I might write a one-shot on The Talk. Not anytime soon, though.**


	3. Chapter 3: Farewells

**REPOST DATE: September 1st, 2012.**

**Hey! This is the final chapter of this 3-shot! The night -and the next day- that Sasuke leaves! I put it in both Sakura and Sasuke's point of view, and I added a little something at the end...read it, please.**

**Sasuke, do the disclaimer! This is the last time for a while!**

**Sasuke: Epic Otaku Cherry does not own Naruto. If she did, we'd see Naruto garden, which is apparently a hobby of his. What'd'ya know. **

**Now go and read and review, peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Farewells

**Sakura POV**

_I have a bad feeling, Inner. I think it's about Sasuke-kun._

**_He's been distant recently, and…darker. His curse mark activated, too. *Gasp* You don't think-_**

_The gate! I need to get to the gate!_

I had just finished eating ramen with Naruto-kun, and am running to the West**(1) **Gate in fear of Sasuke-kun…departing.

When I reached there, I realized I was right.

**_Why couldn't we be wrong?_**

"What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" asked…Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

_"In order to gain something, you must give something up." _I remembered one of the Sound Ninja saying to me.

I've decided to turn to Orochimaru for power. Konoha isn't cutting it.

**_What's wrong with you outer? _**

_What do you mean? I made this decision a while ago. This isn't new._

**_I know! But you don't have to leave, Sasuke! Why are you letting the mark consume you? Why are you letting your hatred consume you? Have you fallen so far?_**

_Nothing is consuming me. I'm just coming to my senses. I refuse to sit here and play ninja with a bunch of children when I could be getting stronger faster to kill my brother._

**_What about Sakura? Naruto? Kakashi? Your team? Your best friends? Hell, what about the rest of the Rookies? The 12 (plus Akamaru) of us are all friends, and you're going to desert them? What the hell did that Udon kid see in you for him to look up to you like a role model? _**

_They're all in my way. And I don't care that some stupid little kid looks up to me. That's his own problem. Itachi would kill them all anyway if they knew my connection with them._

**_What about the times we had with our team, then, huh? Our night under Our Spot with Sakura? The day in the mansion with the team? We even showed them pictures of Itachi and Mother!_**_(2)_

_I live my life for revenge! You know that! I can't sit back and watch as my brother gets stronger!_

**_We can get stronger _**_here**, Sasuke. Our friends are here to help us. We don't have to do everything on our own. If even **_**Naruto _can get stronger, we can, too. Hell, Itachi has a partner, right? They can distract him, as we kill Itachi! There!_**

_Konoha is too…goody-goody in their training. I need other measures. I refuse to let someone like **Naruto **get stronger than me._

**_You two are probably on par! What's wrong with him being as strong! That makes him all the more our rival and friend!_**

_Itachi's more focused on him than me!_

**_Geez, you sound jealous, don't you! Did you ever wonder why he's targeting Naruto? Why don't you just ask! I'm sure Naruto knows! It probably has to do with that orange chakra he resonates sometimes!_**

_The point is, I'm not staying. End of story._

**_…Are you ever going to come back? Hopefully your soul isn't so tainted now that you won't miss this place. Come back after you kill him. Please. You uh...need to rebuild…the…clan…right? With Sakura, remember? Oh! Speaking of which, there she is!_**

_We never agreed that it'd be Sakura. Itachi comes firs-_

And I saw her. _She really is here. Did she know I'd leave tonight? How?_

"What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" I knew what she was here for. To stop me.

Her head was down. "In order to leave the village, you have to take this road."

I began to move on, walking past her, readjusting my pack. "Go home and sleep."

"Why?" She said. I almost didn't hear her. "Why won't you say anything to me?" I knew she was crying, but still didn't turn around. I kept walking. **_Don't just leave!_**

_Shut up._

"Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?" Still walking. **_We almost opened up to her, Outer. Why not let her in?_**

_In my heart, there's only room for hatred._

"Why do I have to tell you?" I said. "I'm telling you that you meddle too much." **_She's doing it because she cares! She, along with Naruto and Kakashi, has made a space in your heart for them whether you like it or not!_**

"Stop bothering me all the time." **_You don't mean that. You don't. You can't. You like it when she meddles, because it means someone cares... Don't you?_**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun." _Do you hate me? Deep down? Even with those few personal memories, we've shared?_

"Do you remember?" I faced his back. "When we became genin. The day the three-man cell teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot." _Can't you face me?_

"You were angry at me, weren't you?" I recalled myself bad-mouthing Naruto, and his not having parents. Then Sasuke telling me about loneliness. I was so confused then. And foolish. I guess I still am, in a way. That was also where he first said I was annoying.

"I don't remember." I gasped. _W-what? You remember! You have to remember! Sure, it may have not been important to you, but you can't _not_ remember!_

"That's right. That was a long time ago." My tears continued their paths down my cheeks. _I guess I shouldn't expect it from Sasuke-kun. I could already see him changing…though I wish I couldn't…_

"But it started on that day, you and I, Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei…" Memories of the bell test, the three of us training together, heading for the Land of Waves, the four of us… they all painfully flashed through my head.

"We all did missions together. It was difficult, and it was awful, but…" More memories. **_It hurts…is heartbreak supposed to hurt this bad?_**

"But, even so, it was fun!" I took a breath. "I know about your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one…neither you…nor me." _Are you going to do this to yourself, Sasuke-kun? What happened to the Sasuke-kun we knew? You're still there…but covered in darkness. Why are you letting it happen?_

"I know that." _Y-you know? Then why? Why go so far?_

"I'm different from you. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together…it's true I thought of that as one possible path. Despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose." _I always knew that's what you always wanted, but can't you still stay? Then what about you! You're going to live for something like that? There are other things in this world…I'm not saying not to kill **him**, but revenge doesn't have to be all you see, Sasuke-kun…_

"I can't be like you or Naruto." _Naruto and I aren't anything alike! I'm weak, and he's…so, **strong**! He's been able to do more than I could ever dream of, and I can't do anything. I've always been behind both of you…watching your backs…._

I couldn't take it. "Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone was so painful! I know that very well, so much that it hurts! I have family and friends. If you leave… for me, to me, it's the same thing as being alone!" More and more tears.

"From this point on, new paths will start." _I know they will! You don't need to say it! Don't say it like that- like you're going to leave me…_

_**Even if he** is** going to leave us…**_

"I…!" I tried. "I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make each day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! I would do anything for you! That's why…I beg you! Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why…please, stay here with me. If that is not possible, then please…take me with you." _I'll do anything! Just don't leave my side!_

"After all this, you really are annoying." _What is that supposed to mean, Sasuke-kun? That you really do hate me? Or what?_

He started walking again. I ran after. "Don't go! If you go, I'll scream out loud and-"

In a second, he appeared behind me. _More proof that I'm beyond behind you both…_

"Sakura…" he started. _No…don't leave…_ "Thank you." I gasped. _What…?_

Then, a sharp pain in my neck, and falling into unconsciousness. _Sasuke…-kun…_

* * *

**Sasuke POV, minutes earlier**

"I can't be like you or Naruto." _The two of you…we're different. You have your own paths, and I have mine._

"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself?" She said. "Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is so painful! I know that very well, so much that it hurts!" _How, Sakura? _"I have family and friends. If you leave…for me, to me, it's the same as being alone!" **_You're going to make her suffer like this, Sasuke? You know how painful it is to be alone, and you're going to make her go through the same thing?_**

_It's not the same. It's different._

"From this point on, new paths will start." Mine with Orochimaru, Naruto's with Jiraiya, I believe, and yours wherever life will take you.

"I…I love you more than anything!"_ How, why do you love me? We're children! I'm an avenger and you're… _"If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make each day more enjoyable, and you will be happy!" _Will you really be able to do that? I already told you, my heart has chosen revenge. Not happiness. _" I would do anything for you!" _Would you really? Sakura, you're weak. I don't like saying it, but you are. What can a weak person do? _

**_She's still strong on the inside, Sasuke!  
_**

_"_That's why…I beg you! Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do!" **_There is…someday maybe you _can _help us. _**

_Not now, Sakura…Itachi is my first priority. _

That's why…please, stay here with me. If that's not possible, then please…take me with you." **_You see Sasuke? She loves you so much that she'll abandon her beloved village, Naruto, Kakashi, Ino…all for you. And yet, you let her suffer._**

_Can she really say that again, someday? Will she be able to say, "I love you", "I would do anything for you"? Will she be able to say that again in years to come? If she can…and I know we'll meet again in the future several times…if she can still say she loves me…after Itachi's gone and done with…_

**_You'll…what?_**

_Maybe I'll come back…maybe…maybe I can learn to love her like she does me…and be with Naruto and Kakashi again…but after revenge…_

**_That is, if you're heart isn't so totally engulfed in that darkness that's pulling you in…_**

"After all this, you're still annoying." _You can still get into my head. And you really **are** annoying sometimes…a bit…_

_**But you like it, don't you? At least a little? Sometimes?**  
_

I was walking again, and I heard her footsteps behind me. "Don't go! If you go, I'll scream out loud and-"

I appeared behind her, stopping what she was going to say. **_Those tears…is hurting her all we're good for? She always cries for us…_**

"Sakura…thank you." I heard her gasp. _Thank you…for loving me and being there. Thanks for everything._

I knocked her out.

I picked her up, and put her on the bench. I stared at her. **_That tear-streaked face will still be…so pretty, and one day, truly beautiful. We're sorry, Sakura…we're sorry..._**

I left.

* * *

I headed on, the village behind me.

"We've been waiting for you, Sasuke-sama."

I found the Sound Ninja Four, the ones who defeated me not too long ago, kneeling in front of me. "What is going on here?"

"We decided that if you left, you would be our new leader." The one with white hair and 2 heads said. "Please forgive us for being rude earlier." They all bowed. _Bullshit…they're planning something._

"Hmph." I walked on anyway. "That doesn't matter now. Let's go."

* * *

***Next day, with the Sound Ninja Four***

…

"…After I 'die', what'll happen?" _Die? What the…_

"There is no need to worry." _Right…because I totally trust you all…not._

The one with the pills –I think his name is Sakon or something- walked toward me. "That is why we're here." **_Outer…I've been getting weaker lately…I think it's because of the Curse Mark. Those pills…I have a bad feeling about them…_**

_That explains why you haven't been talking much…_

He gave me the bottle. "With our shield techniques we will block the side effects. Instead of dying, you will receive the power and be placed in a temporary coma."

I looked at the pills, then him. "Can I trust you and your shield techniques?"

The one with 6 arms, Kidomaru, responded. "Of course, Sasuke-sama. We are Orochimaru-sama's elite guard. Shields, defense ninjutsu and seal ninjutsu are our forte."

After glancing at all of the, I took a pill.

**_No, Outer don't!_**

I ignored him. _No matter what happens, I can't die yet. _"I leave it to you."

I swallowed it.

Suddenly, I felt it.

**_This pain…! Outer, I-_**

_What? Inner…._

**_I'm fadi-_**

_The pain…it hurts so much!_

They placed me in a barrel that they summoned and performed some sealing jutsu…I was in too much agony to pay attention to anything else.

**_Outer! I'm going…I'm fading away!_**

_What? I thought you said you can't!_

**_It's this mark…! And this jutsu! Bye, Sasuke…I'll be, I think, trapped in your mind somewhere…_**

_What? Don't leave! _

**_You might be able to awaken me sometime…but it'll take a few years…bye Sasuke…_**

_No! Don't…_

**_I'll be watching…do your best…Sasuke._**

_Hold on! _

...And he's…gone. _I can't stay conscious any longer…see you when I wake up world._

I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**End of story.**

* * *

**(1): It was the West one that he left through, right?**

**(2): Remember in the last chapter, they were in the Uchiha mansion? I didn't add it, but Sasuke showed them pictures of his family, like he told Sakura he would. It could have been during that day, or the next- your imagination, your choice. But let's say it happened. I intended to, but I forgot to put it.**

**I got the dialogue from Sasuke's depature word for word.**

**I also got a little bit Sasuke's thoughts and his whole dialogue with the SN4 (Sound Ninja Four) word for word, too. **

**And that's a wrap! Thanks for readin'! Please review!**

**And read and review, please!**

**Epic Otaku Cherry- out!**


End file.
